


Already Tied Up and Going to You

by plushlarry



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, im so sorry i just need to let this out, there is a plot but it's just an excuse to write porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushlarry/pseuds/plushlarry
Summary: Kyungsoo works for his dream boss





	Already Tied Up and Going to You

**Author's Note:**

> HI THIS IS IT. MY COMEBACK WORK. It's been soooooo long!!! This is basically just Kyungsoo and Baekhyun having sex in the office. It's been awhile so... forgive me if I'm a bit rusty on this. Tell me what you think in the comments below or just hit me up at @baekdo_universe on Twitter. Have a nice day and enjoy!
> 
> special mention to @aaru_bd who made me cry and Hanni (@baeksoop) who became my first baeksoo shipper friend!

Kyungsoo is known by his friends to be the stellar kind of student and quiet friend. He graduated with flying colors and made his family proud. Now, his nerves are killing him as he sits in a stuffy black couch waiting for his first job interview. The walls are pure glass and you can probably see the whole of Korea. The company is owned by someone close to his age, which is rather young. The owner dropped out of college and started working and managed to build an empire. That story inspired Kyungsoo and aimed to work at the company since he graduated.

The elevator doors opened and Kyungsoo’s eyes gravitated to where the footsteps are coming from.

It’s a man, covered in an expensive suit, his eyes striking every nerve at Kyungsoo’s body yet they are soft—with a little hint of mischief. And his lips, which Kyungsoo can’t help but notice, are pink and soft.

Their eyes locked and Kyungsoo was frozen on the spot.

It’s Byun Baekhyun.

-

It’s been three months since he had been hired as Byun Baekhyun’s assistant and if he’s being honest, it’s pretty tiring. He’s been doing so much work he needs to stay beyond work hours to finish on Friday nights. Chanyeol have told him not to be so serious in “impressing his boss” and work too hard or else he’ll get crinkles on his forehead by his thirties.

It’s really not like he wants to impress his boss, it’s just that there’s really so much work. That’s what Kyungsoo always said but deep inside, he really wants to be complemented at least by his boss. So now, he misses another Friday Night Out by his circle of friends and is currently hunched over his office desk, working.

“Do-ssi.”

Kyungsoo looks up, startled, at his boss who just came out of nowhere.

“Sir.” Kyungsoo replies, unintelligibly.

“Everybody already left and you’re still here? It’s Friday night, you don’t have anything better to do than sit on your desk and input numbers on your desktop?” Byun Baekhyun laughs a bit, with sparkles in his eyes.

“I—I… I don’t want to leave it all unfinished, Sir.” Kyungsoo lowers his head a bit but his eyes are still fixated on Baekhyun’s. There really is just something there that draws Kyungsoo in.

“Kyungsoo… can I call you that?” Baekhyun asks, sitting on the chair in front of Kyungsoo’s desk.

“Yes, sir.”

“You can also call me Baekhyun. We’re almost the same age.” Baekhyun smiles.

“Okay, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo smiles a bit.

 “Come to my office. I have something for you. Work can wait sometimes.” Baekhyun says. He gets up and started walking towards his own office.

Kyungsoo sat there, bewildered, and only got up from his seat when Baekhyun looked back at him and raised an eyebrow.

They entered the room and Kyungsoo’s first thought is that it was cold. The windows run from ceiling to floor and the scene it is displaying is breathtaking. Baekhyun crouches down to retrieve something from his stuff. It is a bottle of red wine with two glasses.

“I figured that this work is keeping you here and you can’t even go out and have some fun so I brought the fun here.” Baekhyun smiles apologetically and Kyungsoo’s heart clenched at the sight.

“Oh. That’s…thank you?”

“Is that a question?” Baekhyun laughs.

“Uh, no. Thank you, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo says and he smiled for good measure.

“You’re welcome. Sit down and make yourself comfortable.”

Kyungsoo is not the one to object so he sits on the chair and their positions are reversed from awhile ago. Baekhyun pours wine for the both of them.

“So…Kyungsoo…tell me more about yourself.” Baekhyun said, sipping a bit of wine after.

“What is there to tell?” Now, it’s Kyungsoo’s turn to laugh. “I live a boring life.”

“I don’t know. Do you have a puppy?” Baekhyun asks.

“Where did that even come from? But yeah, I do.”

“Thought so. I love puppies and dogs in general! But my parents doesn’t want me to own one because they think it’s dangerous.” Baekhyun pouts.

“You live a sad life.” Kyungsoo jokes and Baekhyun laughs.

“I know. Can I meet your puppy some time?”

“Sure, I don’t see why not.” Kyungsoo smiles.

“I…am so frustrated with you Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun’s eyes are narrowed.

“H-huh?”

“I don’t know, I just—you’re right there! Being perfect! I hate you.”

“What?” Kyungsoo is shocked at his boss’ outburst. Okay, that was an understatement.

“You don’t even have to do anything to make me have feelings but just like, stand there.”

“Umm, are you drunk?” Kyungsoo asks, his heart beating wildly. Baekhyun reached out from his side of the table, his face near Kyungsoo but not near enough for their breaths to mingle.

“I only took a sip, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun replied.

“Then….what?”

“I like you, Do Kyungsoo. And you know what I think?” Baekhyun goes back to his seat, but he keeps the eye contact with Kyungsoo.

“Wh-what?” Kyungsoo asks. He’s a bit surprised that he still has his voice.

“I think you like me too.” Baekhyun states and there is challenge inn his eyes and Kyungsoo wants, and he is ready, to accept it.

“Sir, I—I don’t…” Kyungsoo can’t find the words he needs

“You don’t?” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow. He stands up, wine glass in hand, and went in front of Kyungsoo. He towers over his assistant and he bends down so their faces are equal to each other.

“I…”

Kyungsoo wants to deny everything. He really wants to because that is his boss. He doesn’t want to lose his job and be the talk of the town. Baekhyun is a famous and rich man, and Kyungsoo is nothing but an ordinary person struggling to make an income to provide food for his dog and help his parents financially.

“I can hear you thinking, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun whispers and Kyungsoo felt warm. There really is something about that soft yet commanding voice.

Kyungsoo wants to say something but he can’t. He is too distracted—too entranced by Baekhyun’s eyes and lips and neck and fingers and just... everything is so intoxicating about Baekhyun.

“Can I kiss you, Do-ssi?”

“Yes.” Kyungsoo said. “Yes, please.”

Baekhyun lifts Kyungsoo’s head up and looked at Kyungsoo’s soft and plump lips. He then flicks his eyes to Kyungsoo’s eyes before placing a tentative kiss. It was simple yet electrifying and they both felt the atmosphere in the room get warmer.

Kyungsoo pulls Baekhyun’s necktie to pull him closer because that kiss won’t do. Kyungsoo licks on Baekhyun’s lips before their tongues danced with each other. Kyungsoo’s grip grew tighter and he can feel his cock getting hard in his pants. This is against his morals as an office worker but damn it, Baekhyun is doing things to him that makes him want to break all his rules. It is a wonder why no wine is spilled from both their hands. Baekhyun removes Kyungsoo’s glass from his hands and gingerly put it on the table, and he did all that while attacking Kyungsoo’s neck with nips and licks.

Baekhyun sips on his drink and then he puts his lips over Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo feels the wine being passed to his mouth and good God, this is so hot. Wine spills on the sides of his mouth down his chin to his neck. Kyungsoo is now pushed on the chair and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Baekhyun.”

“You’re…so…perfect. Kyungsoo. You’re perfect.” Baekhyun gasps as he feels Kyungsoo’s hands go down over his clothed cock.

“Baekhyun…. Please.” Kyungsoo begged.

“Please what, Kyungsoo? You have to tell me.” Baekhyun asks, breathing heavily.

“Fuck me.” Kyungsoo whimpers as Baekhyun looks at his lips and trails a finger on them. Baekhyun looks at him in the eye. “As you wish, but first, let me suck you off.”

Baekhyun unzips Kyungsoo’s pants slowly that it was painful for Kyungsoo. He needs that touch—he craves it. Baekhyun licks Kyungsoo’s dick?? Through his boxers and it was plain torture. When Baekhyun finally removed the offending piece of clothing, Kyungsoo’s dick hits Baekhyun’s face a little bit which made Baekhyun giggle a little.

“Shut up.” Kyungsoo says, embarrassed.

Baekhyun’s smile turned into a devilish smirk. He gives Kyungsoo a few tentative licks before putting it inside his mouth. Kyungsoo grunts as Baekhyun swallows around his cock, hollowing his cheeks and making eye contact. Baekhyun licks the underside of Kyungsoo’s dick and his balls, and then dipped his tongue on the slit. His tongue swirls all around and Kyungsoo’s mind is hazy with ‘Baekhyun, Baekhyun. Baekhyun’. Baekhyun lets go of his cock, his tongue out and his lips reddened and swollen. Kyungsoo pulled him into a hard kiss, tongues out and lips between teeth.

Baekhyun reached for something on his table and it is a bottle of lube.

“So, you really planned this, didn’t you?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Hmm, would you get mad if I say ‘yes’?”

“Of course not.” Kyungsoo grabs the lube out of Baekhyun’s hand and removes the rest of his clothing. Baekhyun did the same thing and wow, Kyungsoo is amazed at how beautiful Baekhyun looks.

“Like what you see?” Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows.

“Maybe.” Kyungsoo gets on the table, puts his legs up and started fingering himself, much to Baekhyun’s surprise and intense arousal. Baekhyun stood in front of Kyungsoo, jerking himself off as Kyungsoo works on his ass. Kyungsoo’s head is thrown, backward, exposing his neck filled with newly made marks by Baekhyun. It’s the most beautiful scene Baekhyun have ever seen.

 Baekhyun is so close to Kyungsoo. The sound of slick fingers echoed around the room together with their carnal moans. Kyungsoo opens his eyes and sees Baekhyun looking down at him and fisting his own cock.

“Baekhyun, I’m ready. I…I want you inside me.”

“Then beg for it, Kyungsoo. Beg for me.”

“Please, Baekhyun. God, I need you inside me.” Kyungsoo pleaded. “I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t even remember my own name.”

“Fuck, Soo.” Baekhyun grabbed the condom he has on the back pocket of his pants on the floor. He puts it on and stared at Kyungsoo, panting and eager, on his table. He slowly walked towards Kyungsoo which made him whine.

“Baekhyun….please…”

Baekhyun slowly entered Kyungsoo until he’s all filled up. The heat engulfing Baekhyun’s cock is so overwhelming, he got his eyes shut tight at the sensation. His body shivered—Kyungsoo feels so good and perfect.

“Fuck, Kyungsoo, you feel…ah…good.” Baekhyun kisses Kyungsoo sweetly. Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s neck and kissed back with as much passion.

“Move, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo commands and who is Baekhyun to ignore Kyungsoo’s words right now?

Baekhyun moves slowly at first, drawing the sensation long and pleasurable. He builds it up and soon enough the their movements’ sound filled the room and their moans harmonized with each other. It is a beautiful and erotic sound. Dirty, playful, and sweet.

Baekhyun pulls Kyungsoo up and carries him. Kyungsoo wraps his legs around Baekhyun who brings him to the windows. Kyungsoo is put down and turned around to the view. Baekhyun slipped his cock inside Kyungsoo again, this time his thrusts are faster and harder and Kyungsoo loved every bit of it.

“Yes—ah Baekhyun. You’re so good…AH! You make me feel so good.”

“You’re so dirty, Do-ssi.”

“Dirty, for you, Sir. Only for you.” And that did it for Baekhyun—he grabbed Kyungsoo’s hips and pounded into him hard, with increasing speed, until he cums. Kyungsoo soon also reached his climax and got his cum on the glass windows.

Baekhyun turns Kyungsoo and kisses him softly. It was sweet and Kyungsoo can’t help but let his heart skip a bit.

“You’re so beautiful.” Baekhyun whispers and Kyungsoo laughs.

“You are too.”

Baekhyun joins in with a giggle and intertwines his hand with Kyungsoo.

“Can I take you to dinner?” Baekhyun asks.

“After what we did, what do you think, Byun Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun kisses him on the nose. “Let’s clean up. I know a 24-hour diner nearby. I love their strawberry milkshake.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is a possibility of a sequel so stay tuned!


End file.
